Let me be me
by Alessariddle
Summary: A new Harry comes back after his 5th year.warnings: creature!harry dark but not evil!harry manipulative!Dumbledore.Give it a try.
1. the new me

**_A/n: hi there! the warnings are: Creature!Harry Dark but not evil!Harry manipulative!Dumbeldore_** **_I know this is short but that was the idea of the chapter and adding more would have been too much._**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!_

**_LET ME BE ME_**

CHAPTER 1:THE NEW ME

There is not that much to be said about me. I am an ordinary boy, living a…well, less than ordinary life. And as the years go by it keeps getting less and less normal.

Life seems to like throwing me into dangerous situations, enjoys making me suffer and in its arrogance and ambition it keeps trying to me break down. Nevertheless I won't allow it to win, I never did, and I never well.

I can't say I have changed, or pretend that I was normal in the first place. I was, am and will always be myself. Unique. After all, nobody in this world has my face, my body or thinks the way I do. Nobody in this world has the same passions that I have or acts as I do. Simply put; nobody in this world is me.

There is no such thing as being normal. That would mean that all the people in the world would be the same height, would have the same body, the same conduct and a person a few inches taller or shorter would be out of the ordinary. This being said, we're all different because normal doesn't exist in our world.

So yes I am perfectly normal.

My life is less then ordinary not because magic is a part of it or because the events in it, but because in a world in which routine defines a life, my life doesn't fit. I am not perfect and I don't want to be.

As to what I am…well to put it simply I am a beautiful disaster. I like what I am I feel good being me, simply because no matter how hard I try I will never be somebody else. So I've learnt to make the best of it. It took me a lot of time to discover that. Frankly it took too long but I did it in my own time whether forced by circumstances or not.

So now I won't hide anymore, I won't say that I will never make mistakes or that I won't suffer but after this little discovery, life seems just that little bit clearer.

So now, for the first time in years I've had a great summer; new friends lots of changes and no routine. I am not the same person I once was and I know that my friends won't like it.

I suppose I shouldn't even consider them friends but we went through too much together, they were my first friends, though they aren't anymore. There's nothing I can do, it's a fact that exists independent of me but still affects me somewhat.

I am not human, I am not light, I am not evil and I am not something they can understand.

_**A/N: hello there! I hoped you liked this chapter…It is kind of boring but I believe it was necessary. Please read and review … it really means a lot to me!:-). I need to know if you think I should continue with this story. :-) Anyway thanks for reading.**_

_**Beta'd By: Heavenly Dancer AKA Ania Adair**_


	2. never

_**A/N: Hey there! This is another short chapter and the next one will be kind of short too because you can't write too much about feelings without being boring as I am walking a very thin line with this. I hope that I am not that boring and that you won't be too mad that this is short. Again… I need a beta!!! Read the warnings in the first chapter. This is another point of view, and you can guess for yourselves whom it belongs to.**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!!_

**_LET ME BE ME_**

CHAPTER 2:NEVER

As always the 1st September is not a good day for me. I'm having a bad hair day and have been for the last…6 years. Now what you have to understand is that I usually have bushy hair, it's hereditary. But now I have a lion's mane. Though seeing as the clock reads 10:55, I realize that nothing can be done about it.

I am crossing the barrier. I can't believe am late again. I'm staying with the Weasley family and they're always late. Now, most people would probably just sit down and smile at the chaos around them but I personally hate it.

People will get the wrong idea about what kind of person I am and it will influence their future opinions about me. They'll see me as some unorganized messy little girl and I'm not. I'm a well-educated perfect young woman.

Most believe that perfection is impossible to attain and most laugh at the idea of it. Naturally they've never met me then because I can't help but try to be perfect and I know one of these days I'll succeed. I mean, for now I try and blend in but it would be nice to be seen in the spotlight for once, acknowledged for my wonderful achievements because I working hard for who I am and where I am today and I will not let some little snot spoil it because…

CRASH

I wince, something's been knocked over and from the sound of it Ron has lost something again and as expected the already loud group gets louder.

"Mione, are you gonna come help me find my cage or what?" I hear Ron yell.

_No I'm not going to come help look_! I viciously think in my mind. I've been ready for three hours, but we barely crossed the barrier on time, and now, we are going to be late again!

Nevertheless I find myself moving towards them to join in the search, Ron's still my friend and I love him dearly. But sometimes I can't help but think that the only connection I have with him is Harry.

Ginny is supposed to be my best friend and she is, but there really aren't many things we have in common. If it weren't for the constant worrying about Harry I don't think we'd be friends.

As for Ron, well he was my first crush. I still care about him of course but I know we'd stand no chance in a relationship, though I don't think he realizes that. The only real reason we get on as it is, is because Harry acts as a mediator in our fights.

Naturally these things always seem so much easier in books.

I hate these thoughts, they make me feel so lonely and they aren't real. Harry will always be there to act as a mediator in our fights, he will defeat you-know-who and we will live happily after that. I don't want a sad ending for the story of my life. I just want to be my perfect self, ready to help those who need me and always there to bring people back to earth.

I am scared of what would happen if Harry ever finds out. My whole world will fall apart .I made many mistakes but this one, this one is quite big. I don't regret having done it. I am more mature than Harry is and it seems only normal for me to take care of him and if that means reporting to the headmaster then I will do it. This is not the mistake, the mistake is that I was trained during the summer and he wasn't. I think we deprived him of what he wanted most. I hope he won't realize.

When it all started it seemed so easy. I mean he was the headmaster, he's supposed to care about our well-being isn't he? Though I always thought he focused on Harry a little too much but really it was for Harry's own interests.

I mean, risking his life like that. Risking our lives like that. It's madness and the best way to keep everyone safe was to report what was happening to Dumbledore. Although not everything has exactly been safe. I mean after the incident with Viktor I'd realized even the most mature of boys could be hurt, could be forced to hurt someone else. Viktor had attack Fleur against his will and Harry had been whisked away to revive the Dark Lord, if I'd went to Dumbledore about Harry's scar. Then… well then everything would have been better and I wouldn't be one of the top targets of the dark lord!

Even if he finds out about the others and me, training and telling Dumbledore our secrets, he shouldn't be mad. I only did it for his safety. If it happened to Viktor than surely it can happen to Harry!

He is an immature and thoughtless boy. We have grown up, he hasn't...it's that simple. He doesn't value his life and the life of others around him. Face your death; I think it's stupid. What's the difference, you're still dead!

My honor will be defended as long as it is safe, as long as my life is guaranteed. I am more mature. I value my life. Harry won't understand and he will be mad if he ever finds out. He has the power to make my life hell. I don't want to be lonely. Harry will never find out. Never…

_**A/N: And that was it! I got 4 reviews and that made me soooooooo happy. You might want to pay attention at the replies. A big "thank you" to my reviewrs and my beta.Don't forget, review and make me happy! Pleaseeeee!**_

_**Beta'd by :Heavenly Dancer AKA Ania Adair**_

_**Thank you Ania!**_

**_Cherry328:_** here's the update. I hope you'll like it!

**_Carpedium: _**hey there! I am extremely glad that you liked it! Yes, he is a vampire. He won't become a cold-blooded killer. But he won't be all sunshine and daisies either. There are a lot of very good vampire!harry stories out there. Thank you again and here's the update.

**_Kath19:_**here's more:-)

**_Le Diablo Blanc2: _**you'll have to wait a bit before that happens. The actual meeting won't be until 4th chapter I think.


	3. who I am

_**A/N: Hi there! Another short chapter. Another point of view. The warnings are in the first chapter…Well..enjoy and don't forget: I need a beta and please review.**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!!_

_**LET ME BE ME**_

CHAPTER 3: WHO I AM

Where is that bloody cage? How can one lose an owl's cage?! Why does it all happen to me? I can't afford buying another one, where could it be?

"Muuuum! I can't find Pig's cage!"

"What do you mean? Everyone look for Pig's cage!"

"Little Ronnie lost the cage?" the twins laughed at he same time.

Oh bloody fantastic. Now they'll start going on again. Why don't they just leave me alone? It's not as if I want them around! They are too many, too annoying, too good, too smart, too childish, and too mature! And I never get to be me around them. I just want people to know me. Is it too much to ask?

I want people to love me for how smart I am, how good-looking. I want to be first. I want to be best. I hate it when people are better than me. Being from such a large family I've rarely had an opportunity to be first. I can't be myself in such a large family, because where I look I see people who are like me, who look like me, who speak like me. I feel like everybody is better then me.

Everybody beats me. I know how to play chess, but it's not as if that'll get me anywhere in life; I want more. I want my parents to tell me that I am the best. I want my parents to tell me that they love me more than my brothers. I want them to realize that I am their best child.

And when I become rich and famous they will all come to me and beg for forgiveness! And then I will forgive them all for the all the things they have done to me, and when the people find out how generous I am I will be the most famous person in the wizarding world.

I won't be known as Harry Potter's friend, I will be known as Ron Weasley and he will be known as Ron Weasley's friend. And he will always be my friend and we will do lots of things together, and I will marry Hermione but he will always be single and alone.

Yes, I am sorry for him, but really he won't have a family. No girl should like him, he means danger and really he doesn't know what a family means. He doesn't know how to be a part of a family as I know. I also know that it will be too difficult for his children to have him as a father, I just do. I, on the other hand, will be the best parent in the world and I will love the smallest of my boys most.

But he will be alone.

Harry won't know how to treat his children and really he won't mature, ever! I know how hard it is to live in somebody's shadow and I have matured beyond my years. I know I will be perfect one day. I have what it is to be perfect to live a perfect life. I want it more than anything. I want to be perfect. Nobody knows this but this is my greatest desire. I knew it when I looked in the mirror back in first year. I am destined for greatness.

I think that Harry will be angry if he finds out that we trained without him and that we told Dumbledore all our secrets. But I really needed the money to buy myself stuff, important stuff, so I was forced to do it. And besides, training is so dull. It's not like he would have had any interest in it.

I don't even see the purpose of fighting this war. I don't know why we aren't going somewhere until the war is over. Of course, now it's a little bit too late as I'm Harry's friend but he could come with us. There is no reason to stay here. We are doing all this fighting and really, I have the right to be a child. I want girlfriends, and games, and homework. I don't like all this worrying. And though I feel bad about it, and I am sorry for him, is Harry's business, not mine! I mean who really wants to go up against death eaters?

Another year, I wonder what will happen this time. We are again on the platform, again late. Everybody is looking for the cage except Hermione who looks upset about something. She should be helping me find the cage, though no doubt she's thinking about Harry again. What a waste of time; She worries too much.

And she reads too much and she is so big headed about the whole school thing.

I wish she'd just be more relaxed like I am. I still like her though and I don't understand why she doesn't come to me and tell me she loves me, I mean everyone's been expecting it and mum's going nuts about planning a wedding. It's like she expects me to do it, as if I'd lower myself that much.

I like her but she is the one lucky to have me and she will be the one that benefits of our relationship, so if she comes to me I will accept, but it's not my fault that she doesn't. I mean, I don't believe in all that pureblood stuff but come on, muggleborns should do all the work.

We are going to be together, it's almost decided that she is going to be my wife. I don't know why she is so shy! I know she likes me…she has to! And if she doesn't now, she will in the future, because I'll show them! I'll show them what I can be!

And Harry won't find out.

_**A/N: That's it! Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you like it and please review. A big" thank you" to the people who reviewed and to my beta. It makes me sooooooo happy! I am a little tiered right now and I may have caught a cold so forgive me for any mistakes I may have made. Review!**_

**_Beta'd By: Heavenly Dancer AKA Ania Adair_ **

_**Thank you Ania!**_

**_Le Diablo Blanc2: _**well, yeah she is a little big headed. But this is the way she thinks and the way she feels. I wrote these chapters to help the readers understand them better, and understand the reasons why they are acting this way. It's just the way they are.

**_The ugly duck: _**I'm sorry for the break thing. I couldn't find it, would you mind telling me where it is? I tried to make the paragraphs smaller. Thanks for the advice and for reviewing.

**_Alwaysaryana: _**That's the way she thinks, and if that makes her a witch (with a b) in your opinion then that is what she is for you. But that's just how she is and I think that the way she acts will be better understood now.

**_Kath19:_** I am extremely glad that you liked it. Harry's pov is in the first chapter and I think you can guess whose pov is this. As for Hermione, she will find a thing of two about life…

**_Carpedium:_** I am happy that you are happy! Thanks for reading; I hope you'll enjoy this one too.

**_Review!_**


	4. why not?

_**A/N: Hey there! I know this is short but if you look closely, they are getting longer. And this one is different. The style is a little changed so I'm a little nervous about how you are going to take it so please review and tell me. Oh, yeah warnings are in the first chapter and the characters might be a little off- character.**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!!_

**_LET ME BE ME_**

CHAPTER 4: WHY NOT?

With hurried steps a figure crossed the platform. Black clothes, dark attitude, tall and handsome, the figure walked as if he had all the time in the world, but his steps are quicker than what you'd expect of a casual stroll.

Girls giggle, guys stare, but he doesn't seem notice the attention he is getting. As he strides towards the train he passes by a group of read-heads. A young attractive girl notices him and she seems to find herself incapable of looking another way. But soon her family grabs he attention so she turns away and the distraction is all the figure needs to get lost in the crowd.

With a small sigh he tries to find a compartment. What he needs now is to make a decision. He has been wondering for a long time if he should change houses. Gryffindors wouldn't understand him anymore and it feels like he cheated himself when he chose not to go to Slytherin.

But that is a difficult decision.

The house was like a family to him, and he had many good memories from his time there. While he knows that not all that happened there was real, the small things like his favorite chair or the fireplace where he saw Sirius or the first good bed that he slept into are all tied to Gryffindor.

He sighs again.

Well, there wasn't anything that he could do now. He'd just have to wait until time was right. Though he knew it wasn't the best solution to leave it all for the last moment, he tended to think better under pressure. After all, any decision he made was going to be a wrong decision for at least one reason, so why make his life harder?

As he hears tentative knock at the door, he lifts his head and his eyes widen. He finds himself looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Opening his mouth to make a cutting remark he pauses and at the last moment changes his mind says instead:

"Hello" in a distant and cool voice.

Even though the platinum haired blonde seems rather taken aback by the tone of his voice he replies in his best formal voice that he reserves for his father's friends:

"Hello, may I sit here? This used to be my friend's compartment, but as you got here first…" he trailed off with a slight sneer.

Just as he thinks that Draco is his normal cocky self, he suddenly understands. Draco's whole attitude was triggered by the way Harry greeted him. He put him on edge and that was why he wasn't as arrogant as usual, so he kept his pose as neutral as he could. If Harry had been extremely friendly of extremely cold he had no doubts that the arrogant Malfoy would have come back: in the first case to show his superiority when confronting a possible low class person and in the second case to fight for superiority. It is simple really and he finds himself wondering how Malfoy is like when his family or social status are not involved. He answers the best he can:

" You may sit here, but you might change your mind…"

" And what could possibly make me change my mind?" he asks intrigued, but a smile is tugging at his lips.

Satisfied that he is on the right track but also a little scared of what could happen Harry says flippantly:

"I'm a vampire"

" …So?"

"So nothing. I just wanted you to know that if you choose to stay here"

"Yeah, well, nice to meet you, I'm veela. Draco Malfoy." He greets as he enters the compartment, only looking slightly wary.

Unknown to Harry, Draco is thinking that it was the first time he introduced himself with his race first. Even at the Magical Creature's Council he had introduced himself as Draco Malfoy first. But this time something told him that this boy was not interested in his name that much. After the last summer's events, that meant a lot.

"I could tell you my name but I won't. Let's leave that to later."

This intrigues Draco even further and in other conditions he would have been rather upset by this point, but now he enjoys the freedom the situation gives him. He smiles. It is the first true smile in front of a stranger in many years. But this is no ordinary stranger.

He is tall, and lean, with muscles that show through the fabric of tight black shirt, with black jeans that hug his thighs and fit him like sin and they say that veela look good. His face, semi-obscured by his shoulder-length black hair is absolutely gorgeous. Pale skin, full rosy lips and emerald eyes. Eyes that could steal the soul with the smallest glance.

Yes, very nice indeed.

Draco is a veela and so he loves beauty and recognizes it anywhere. His veela side turned him slightly more feminine, so he is basically neutral to gender, but he is pretty sure that even a straight guy would think the vampire is hot. After all, that is what vampires do, they seduce.

Emerald eyes rise to meet his own. They seem to glow with a variety of emotions Draco can't read.

" Looking forward to the new year?" the boy asks but the question seems to come from within the green eyes…there is something odd about them. Then it clicks!

"Yes, Potter, I am looking forward to the new school year" he says smile still in place "or should I say Harry?"

"You can call me Harry, Draco. Why the change?"

"Why not?"

_**A/N: That's all! Thanks for reading the chapter! What about reviewing?! Please review! A big "thank you" to the people who reviewed! That makes me soooooooooooooo happy! Another big thank you to my beta!**_

_**Beta'd By: Heavenly Dancer AKA Ania Adair**_

_**Thank you Ania!**_

**_Kath19: _**Well, yeah he has some serious growing up to do. But he can't help being a spoiled brat.( I SO din not say that! I love all my characters…I think). I can't write a whole fic only using povs and this chapter proves it. But that doesn't mean it's the end of that kind of chapters…just a link between them.

**_Carpedium: _**thanks for agreeing! And the meeting will probably be in the next chapter or in the 6th at most. I haven't decided yet!

**_The (French) dark lord: _**thanks for trying it and I'm extremely glad that you liked it. I think the word is "pig" but you could be right too… I am not English so I understand you perfectly. And yes, they are slowly getting longer.

**_LadyOfTheTwilight: _**Well, I like Harry more, that might be an explanation.

**_666hellsfire: _**You'll have to wait a little bit more for that. Here's the update.

**_Kizunakat: _**He is rebel but also mature. What about an earring? Just one?! Funny?! I haven't thought of them like that.


	5. it started moving

**_A/N:Please read!!! Hello!! Sorry for not updating in so long, but I was looking for a beta .Btw, the four chapters are a little changed so if you have time look through them, but the differences are small. After four chapters I don't have a beta, so if anybody thinks my story is worth beta-ing of if you want to beta pleaaaase pleaaaase let me know. There won't be an official pairing, they are teenagers they don't marry at sixteen(this is my opinion, I don't want to offend anybody)There will be slash as well as het , and the warnings are in the first chapters. Enjoy! Sorry if it's too short_**.

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!_

**_LET ME BE ME_**

CHAPTER 5: IT STARTED MOVING

With the change of glances and smiles, the two teenagers succeed in understanding each other. This is quite rare as understanding is only achieved after a long time or in dire circumstances, if ever. Though the circumstances are dire, they aren't the whole reason the two get along.

The situation they find themselves in is a result of an eventful summer, as newly achieved clarity, new open-minded principles and troubled pasts meet, two people find a similar soul in each other. One has blond hair, one has black hair, one lived with his parents, one lived without them, and differences could go on but in the end few still stand, in the end they both have beautiful hair, in the end, they both had lost their parents to Voldemort.

They say the eyes mirror the soul, and that is one aspect in which their eyes are alike, and as stormy gray and green eyes meet, past enemies become future friends. The future, for them, is made by small and steady steps, but at least it started moving.

Feeling more at ease with each other they start a light conversation about how utterly stupid is racism. Well, more like a conversation as they are both so worked up that they ignore Draco's friends entering the compartment. When Blaise clears her throat they elegantly raise an eyebrow and then proceed to their conversation leaving Blaise and Pansy to raise their own eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes Pansy asks:

"Well, Draco, since you forgot your manners, I will introduce myself. I'm Pansy." She says in an arrogant yet elegant manner.

"I didn't forget my manners Pansy, he knows you, and drop the act." Draco drawls and he knows that it isn't a very good reason, but really, the conversation was very interesting.

"He knows me? I don't know him. Blaise doesn't know him, so you see we don't know him!"

"Good thinking! He's Potter, or Harry as I call him."

" Huh?!" is the eloquent response he gets from his female friends.

Pansy starts laughing, a false, high-pitched laugh until she suddenly stops and dryly says:

"Good joke. I want the truth"

"As you know, I sometimes tell half truths, I never lie."

"Oh goodie! Listen, Draco there several things that disturb me: one, you have completely lost your mind; we don't talk to Potter, remember?! And two, that is NOT Potter!"

" Well, that Potter died, literary. Meet the new Potter, the vampire one. We talk to the vampire Potter because he is changed and this IS Potter, in the enhanced version."

"Cool." was all a shocked Blaise could manage. Well, shocked and too busy trying to take her eyes off the vampire.

"This is too easy…why are you so accepting?" says Harry skeptically.

"What did you expect us to do?" responds Pansy rising her voice and waiving her hands widely without realizing it " did you expect us to scream like banshees or to wave our hands like a bunch of lunatics? We're not Gryffindors!!!" she finishes yelling exactly like a banshee.

Draco and Harry look at each other and try to suppress their laughter then turn and find Blaise confronting with the same problem:

"Like that muggle author said, to laugh or not to laugh that is the question" she whispers and then she turns towards Pansy saying: "It's good to know, Pansy dear."

As the three start laughing, Pansy extremely confused dumbly asks:

"What?" and succeeds in making the three laugh even harder.

"Well, Potter…" starts Blaise only to be interrupted by Harry:

"Harry"

"Well, Harry, there is some truth in what Pansy says, Slytherins tend to take it all in strides. They adapt very well in new situations, but they try to manipulate the new situations and mold the things and people around them as they like it. Maybe we arrogant, but our credit we are raised to be this way and really, what attitude would you adopt if you were hated for the way you are, and were told to be somebody else but you?"

"Actually don't answer that" thinks Pansy out-loud. "Look, maybe you understood what Blaise was trying to say, maybe you didn't. The thing is that people can't explain their personality; you have to know us in order to begin to understand us for who we are. I see certain similarities between us, so a truce of some sort sounds good. What do you say?"

"Isn't my answer obvious already? I thought Slytherins know better than that." Harry answers with a smirk.

" And you are a Gryffindor because…" laughs Draco

"Because mistakes happen." He retorts half joking, but is pleased when they start to laugh. Blind trust is foreign to him right now.

During the ride it occurs to him that he hadn't seen "the rats". Unfortunately for them and for him, the feast was approaching and the meeting could no longer be postponed. Unknown to the world, the obvious will happen: things will change.

_A/N: That was it Thank you for reading and I'll thank you more if you review, so a big "THANK YOU" to all the people who reviewed_.

**_Midnight Emerald: _**lol, thanks for thinking that but really she is much better than me.

**_Kizunakat_**:I'm extremely glad that you like it .I agree with the earring partlaughs

**_Wolfprincess09_**:Thanks. I try to make the chapters longer, but I can't seem to be able to do that. They are getting longer but not by much. Sorry if it's such a bother.

**_Carpedium_**: Thank you for still reading and I'm glad that you still like it. Again, I'm sorry that the chapters are not longer, I'll try to make them longer.

**_Kath19_**:Well, this is what happens in the next chapter :-)

**_Ariti_**:Thank you. She will be seriously deflated.

**_SwiftShadow: _**Thank you. If you read this chapter too, don't forget to review to tell me what did you think.

**_Le Diablo Blanc2:_**You'll have to wait for the new chapter for that .

**_Heavenly Dancer_** :Thanks for the reviews and for beta-ing

**_LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin_** :thanks. Lol, if it was that easy!

**_Grrittss_**:Thanks, but really, don't review my story just so I review yours.

**_Cassie_**:thanks!

**_Democrable_**:Thank you.More from Harry's POV later on.

**_Firefawn_**:Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you mainly like it. The chapters have been beta-ed so might want to read them again. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

**_LadyOfTheGreyDawn_**: Thanks. Yeah, I'm sorry but some pairing are going to be slash.

**_A_**: thanks!lol

_**Tg77ed**_:thank you! That was it, what did you think? 

**_X'andirth_**:thanks!You will have to wait a bit for the actual meeting.


	6. lights are out

_**A/N: Hello there again! Sorry for not updating faster! I changed the style a bit (the tense), I think it's easier to follow. If you want it changed back just say it and I'll repost it. Still looking for a beta…**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!_

_**LET ME BE ME**_

CHAPTER 6:LIGHTS ARE OUT!

The train whistled his arrival in the Hogsmeade station. As children began pouring out of the compartments, the four Slytherins, though one of them was sporting a Gryffindor uniform, made their way as slowly and as elegantly as possible out of the train. Maintaining balance and sill looking after all your possessions seemed an impossible feat, after all how can one held one's pose when drowning in a river of bodies?

Their rescue came in the form of the hesitance the students showed when they got too close to Harry. They seemed to love watching from a distance but up close they were reserved and tried to avoid him as much as possible. With wide smirks the quartet made their way towards the carriages.

At the sight of the carriages Harry stopped for a second before joining the other three. His face was expression-less but his eyes burned with emotion. As soon as the carriages started their walk towards the castle, the fire in his eyes seemed to lessen. He had been reminded of last year. So much had changed since that rainy beginning not so different from the one that year…

It seemed impossible to lose so much in so little time. He was having one of those moments of complete clarity when he saw the big picture and not just what was directly in front of him. Voldemort, friends, family were the chapters that suffered the majority of the changes in the past year.

Sirius…he missed him. He had somehow managed to get over his death, but at times he was painfully reminded of his dear friend, father and brother. There were memories tied to certain places that were insisting to make themselves known. Harry knew that no matter how much he tried there would always be something with the power to surprise him into remembering how much he missed Sirius. But that was okay, as Ryan said once. The simple words echoed in Harry's head bringing a small sad smile on his lips:

"Harry, you miss him, but that's okay, good people are meant to be missed."

His new friends made him reconsider a lot of things, they were there when nobody was and understood life at a new level. Nothing was really too hard or too complicated for them, they could solve it with a small smile on their lips. They help him so much, their simple way of just looking at life was breath-taking and he found himself becoming another person.

He smiled again. He missed his vampire friends. He had to go hunting in a weeks' time. Maybe he could visit them and go hunting together." That would be nice." he thought with a broad mental grin.

The growing crowd of students were looking at their headmaster, surprise clearly written on their faces. He was standing in front of the Great Hall's doors looking as radiant and as barmy as ever.

"Is everyone here?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Mumbles of agreement were heard from the student body.

"Except the fist years of course "he added smiling. The students didn't count the first years as part of the school before the sorting. It was an unspoken agreement.

"What I have to ask of you may seem a bit odd but try not make fun and be truthful…"

That got the students attention alright…

"If you are Harry Potter please come to me!" he said with a serene smile on his face. And there it was, the strangest announcement ever.

"Hey…wow…the headmaster outdid himself now! This is beyond everything I ever heard." said an awed third year Gryffindor.

"I agree. I think that even if he said:' who in the world is you-know-who?' He wouldn't have made the Hufflepuffs raise their eyebrows. That is just wrong!" agreed a third year Slytherin.

"What is it with you Harry? Isn't it enough that you made almost all the animosity between us disappear but you had to make the other students behave the same?" drawled an amused Draco gesturing with his head towards the two third years.

Harry and Pansy chuckled while Blaise answered:

"I don't know what's worse, that they agree with each other or that I agree with them. But really! Hufflepuffs don't have eyebrows for the purpose of raising them! Raising their eyebrows! Where's the loyalty in that? What's happening to the world?!"

"'Try not to make fun and be truthful'…he should have said:' those of you with heart conditions exit the premises, the rest of you, I assure you that Madam Pomfrey is ready to attend to you, should problems arise', and I could still sue him for making poor Ravenclaws lose their eyes when they fell off their sockets. I didn't know you could widen your eyes that much" said Pansy and seemed to cringe.

" Do you think I should end his suffering and go to him?" asked Harry in a careless manner.

"Na, let him boil, let the kiddies realize what kind of Headmaster they have. Let the world know how much he really cares about them. Let the kiddies find out the truth!" answered Pansy in a passionate voice the 'mwhahaha' hanging in the air.

"You do realize that there are kiddies here that are the same age or older than you."

"Yes"

"And that the little speech was insane"

"Yes"

"Okay. Just wanted to know"

Dumbledore looked at his students, eyes shining with hope, grandfather image in place. On the inside, he was furious. The damn child managed to make him look like a fool, again. He put him in the position of asking the whole student body if one of them was the famous Harry Potter.

His problems started when the boy's friends said they didn't see him on the train. The Express itself told him that he was present in one of its compartments but it wouldn't tell him where exactly he was.

All the compartments were searched with the exception of the ones with Slytherins in them. It wouldn't do to make them more annoyed with the school or its teachers then they already were. They needed the children's support if they ever hoped to win the war.

Once they found out that he must be with the Slytherins their problems increased but as always Dumbledore had a brilliant idea, or so he thought. Immediately a plan was conceived and put in motion. But first Harry had to be drawn out without singling the Slytherins. So, here he was, making a fool of himself for the greater good. And his eyes were shining of course.

"Ah, just go, he's blinding me with that twinkle" said Draco in a bored voice.

Harry just smiled and abandoning the shadows made his way towards the headmaster. Soon he stood tall by his side, the students completely silenced by his appearance. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared at the sight of the improved boy who lived.

"Aaand the lights are out" whispered the blond Slytherin.

Dark and powerful, Harry seemed to rule over the assembly. The "little angel" attitude was long gone and a seemingly "dark prince" behavior suited him too well. A silver snake, a nice addition to his ear, caught the light shinning for a second and successfully grabbing most people's attention. Others had their attention caught by his dark clothes and others by his mere presence. He was quite a sight, but there was more to him than that and somehow the people knew it.

"Bummer. He's changed. How can a Slytherin deal with that?" said a now awed (or as awed as a Slytherin could be) third year.

"I don't understand. He's too dark. I mean, he is supposed to be …"complained his fellow Gryffindor.

"How?"

"Well…light. White, nice, I don't know!"

"That's foolish!" exclaimed the Slytherin.

"Some things will always be the same" whispered Draco as he watched the two third years bickering again. It was somehow refreshing to know that not everything has changed.

"It is not." the Gryffindor defended himself "It is not normal for the hero of the wizarding world to look good as a child of darkness, it's disconcerting"

"But you agree that it fits him"

"Did I say that?" smirked the little lion.

"Slytherin!" offered the snake playfully.

"And some things will change" whispered Harry as he was following the headmaster in his office and laughing softly at the sight of Draco's face.

"Harry" the headmaster addressed him "I am glad that you are on better terms with the Slytherins" he smiled, avoiding discussing his appearance.

Two second years passed them. One of them saying with enthusiasm:

"I want to be just like Harry Potter when I am a sixth year: I wanna scare people away and make Dumbledore say stupid things!"

Even though he felt as if he would pass out he would hold his laughter anymore, Harry just smiled and watched as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Are you, sir?" Harry continued the conversation as if nothing happened.

"Of course I am my boy" replied the headmaster never noticing the flash of anger that was present in Harry's eyes for a second "I even have good news regarding this matter"

"Interesting" was Harry's polite answer.

As soon as they got into his office Dumbledore's plan was put into motion.

"Harry…let's do a little memory exercise. You remember in your first year that you had some minor difficulties with the sorting hat. I believe your place is indeed in Slytherin. Ah, Minerva, Severus, I'm glad you could join us"

"I hope we will get this over with as soon as possible. The first years are waiting." she said sternly clearly upset by something. Well, it was understandable as one of her students was going to be transferred to another house. It was the first time in years!

"Yes, let's finish this" said a surprisingly neutral Severus.

"Not to be rude or anything" said Harry with a slight emphasis on 'rude' "but would you mind telling me what's going on?" he continued with a neutral tone. A tone that, unknown to him, surprised the potions master into respecting him, for a second.

"Harry you will be resorted!" said the headmaster gleefully.

Harry was seething. Even if it was what he wanted, the fact that Dumbledore didn't discuss it with him first and considering that as far as the headmaster was concerned he was on splendid terms with his friends annoyed the hell out of him.

Then it clicked. He will go with their little plan of bringing the Slytherins closer to the light, but he will think about who's light it was. He still had a few aces up his sleeves.

"Okay." was all he said.

"A…yes. Good. Here it is and a little charm to help the whole school find out" mumbled Dumbledore slowly getting over his shock.

"THE RESORTING OF HARRY JAMES POTTER" thundered the hat after being placed on his head.

"_So it's Slytherin then?"_

"_Could it not be?" _said Harry in the sweetest manner he could muster.

"_Why not? You are trying to manipulate me, that says exactly that it is where you belong"_

"_Oh, but I'm not trying to manipulate you, I'm just making a polite request"_

"_I see. And your motives are?_

"_You see…I managed to outwit you enough to make you curios as to what I wanted to say, I think I deserve another house just because of that. And you know, by doing that you could show your brilliance when I annoy the headmaster. Be one of the reasons he is in difficult situations… "_

"_Outwit…me? Brilliance…annoy the headmaster… Oh, okay then, fooled again, maybe I should find another job, anyway…_RAVENCLAW!"

_**A/N: That's all, thank you for reading. I tried to make it a little longer, but I don't know if it's that good so please review and tell me what you think! A huuuge 'Thanks!!!' to all the people who reviewed! It makes me sooo happy!**_

_**Thank you:**__**X'andirth,SwiftShadow,Kath19,Le Diablo Blanc2,Wolfprincess09,Gryffin's love,Tg77ed, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, 666hellsfire,Carpedium,Midnight Emerald,Cetacea89,Ariti,Knight25, The(french)dark lord.**_


	7. nerd

_**A/N: Hello there! I am more sorry than I can tell you that I didn't update faster. I DO have my reasons but I won't write them here because they will seem lame excuses. I am sorry! It's going to be a shorter chapter because I didn't want to drag it and because I wanted to see if it's still read. I, again, apologize to those whom I promised a faster update. Here you have an update. I hope you'll like it!**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!_

_**LET ME BE ME**_

CHAPTER 7:NERD

The silence was ringing.

Glances were thrown every two seconds in different directions.

Laughter was contained with considerable difficulty.

Smiles were almost impossible to repress.

Tension was hanging in the air.

Painted bodies were slowly heading towards the safety of various painted furniture.

Emerald eyes sparkled.

Pale blue eyes dulled then darkened with fury.

Amber and coal eyes shone with anticipation and amusement.

Hands were heading towards breakable items.

_**BANG!!**_

Three pair of eyes turned to the headmaster. What looked like an expensive vase lay shattered next to him. He blinked and seemed to wake up from a daze and said with a rather forced smile:

"It slipped."

Feeling he had all the right to be mad and that it would fit perfectly well with the old Harry, the dark haired teenager said:

"Sure it did."

A gasp from a painting and Harry decided to play the damsel card. After all…he wasn't the old Harry. Oh, how he loved to confuse!

"I am sorry headmaster, that was inappropriate, the truth is, I am really tired." he checked again to see if the spell that allowed the hat to be heard by the whole school was still on it. The damsel card was a risky card if you had to keep a tuff guy image. But he didn't, on the contrary, not tuff guy with them…yet. The headmaster just happened to act as he wanted him too and kept the spell long enough to make the hat's decision known but not long enough to make a fool out of Harry...it wasn't his fault that Dumbledore kept making mistakes.

"I would really like to head towards my new house."

"What about dinner, Mr. Potter?" Snape replied in normal but at the same time a rather innocent tone.

And what appears to be innocent is anything but. In Snape's case, at least.

" I was wondering…is it possible for me to skip dinner in favor of a tour of my new house?" he asked not rising to the bait. He had enough entertainment for the night, there was no reason to push Dumbledore's limits.

Dumbledore seeing the wonderful opportunity to not show anymore of Harry and extremely glad that the brat didn't realize the amount damage he could have done. Rumors were just that, nobody believed them …completely… but his appearance was all that he _didn't_ need. He could prepare the school better for tomorrow.

"Of course you can, Harry. I think that we can manage a small dinner in the office of your new head of the house after the tour is over."

"That will be perfect" And he actually meant it, well, it would have been perfect if blood was involved, but it was perfect in the current situation. He threw a hinted grin towards the occupants of the room knowing that the little professor was about to enter the room and waited patiently for Flitwick to be briefed. Then they were on their way.

"Oh, Mr. Potter we are very glad to have you in our humble house" the small professor said in a rather high-pitched voice "never thought you were the studious type" he …giggled.

Fighting the incredible urge to raise an ironic eyebrow he locked his gaze with a large wooden owl behind his professor. In each eye an hourglass was carved. It made the owl look mysterious and it seemed as if there was a connection between their minds. It made him suddenly realize that he was part of 'time', a never-ending circle. Twisting and turning. With no beginning and no end.

A silver-like liquid started flowing like the sand inside the hourglass.** Slowly**… _gorgeous_…**a twirl of silver for a dust of silver that is time; it reminded him of that night** … _not_ _so long ago_…**so long**…_it seemed in another life_…**it was in another life**…_why was it in another life?_ …**because**…something was not right…**I can't remember**… he improvised. While keeping his eyes on the two small hourglasses he realized with a strong jolt of anger that his mind was being read.

Never again.

Concentrating hard he enveloped the silver in shadows. His specialty. He knew a ring of silver would be visible around the green in his eyes but he sensed the professor a good distance away. Sending a silent command of 'turn around', he continued his self-appointed task. A fleeing thought revealed the fact that, the head of the house wouldn't know what he was even if he saw him, they forgot all about the ancients these days…but better to be safe than sorry.

Slowly the shadows controlled the silver. The essence of the silver were thoughts. A strange mix of thoughts…a person's and an…entity's…the owl's…no, bigger than that…Hogwarts'!

Somehow the person's thoughts surrounded Hogwarts' thoughts…they seemed to control them. He pushed a strand of shadow and cut the ring that was the person's thoughts. The cut was small but it was like a small crack in the dam…not large enough to be perceived as intentional but large enough to release the water. Slowly the silver started flowing easily and seemed to sparkle. He got a flash of pale blue eyes opening suddenly. Dumbledore…

He felt …gratitude?! And a word…he felt a word and got a feeling from a wooden owl…a magical wooden owl…he was making progress! He was proud of himself. The word was: 'nerd'. He blinked. Strange.

As soon as he blinked Flitwick started talking: "The guardian to our house. It is an interesting piece of art. Mesmerizing, I would say."

He knew….?!

"Every first year" he continued "or let's say new student is captivated by its beauty. Even the upper years. The most troublesome of our students are drawn to it. That is the miracle of art! "

Every new student…even the upper years…the most troublesome…it was brilliant actually. Keep the smart ones in check. But he couldn't get the Slytherins. With one undetected check Dumbledore was sure of the Ravenclaw's allegiances, but not being able of that certainty with the Slytherins he had them constantly watched. And so they really had reasons to hate him so much.

He suddenly realized that by cutting the headmaster's control he might have let traitors run freely in the school. But it could not be avoided…

"…password is 'nerd'…"

So that was the word's meaning…he looked up and again into the owl's eyes, his own troubled. A soothing feeling washed passed him and he understood that it would tell him if a traitor was present. Only to him…only the traitor…

And that was good. Life was good, he thought cheerfully as he half listened to the enthusiastic professor.

_**A/N: That was it. So ...what do you think?!**_

_**A HUGE 'Thank you!!!!!!' to those who reviewed. I answered the reviews from the last chapter via 'replay' but I don't think it reached them [that is chapter 5…as I got the message that my chapter was posted a few days later…another thing for which I have to say I am sorry .To those who have questions from those chapters or any other, just write them in your review and I will try to answer them.**_

THANK YOU : **alixMM**[he does know, I tried to put that in several times…guess I was didn't highlight it enough…,**black lilyrose ,ForeverSilenced, karone-sakura**[that's exactly the reason he is in Ravenclaw…and the fact that he is in fact smart I have a different view of the Ravenclaw house but I think it should be clear to you in the next chapters. I won't write what happened too soon but I do drop clues in chapters,**Criminally Insane Termit ,Midnight Emerald, X'andirth, ariti ,homotem, Satsukifujin, SwiftShadow, cetacea89, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin,Flaylda, hoyt, JameseMalfoy, Buffy123, the demon alchemist, Nicol **

_**THANK YOU, reviews make me v v v happy!**_

_**Review! **_


	8. so sweet

_**A/N: Hello there! Yes, it's an update. Yes, I didn't wait 2 months to write it. I hope I'll write the next one as fast as this one, or even faster. I hope. It's not a long chapter, though longer than the last, but it seems that I can't write long chapters.shrugsSorry! Well, enjoy! Oh, I almost forgot…I still need a beta! BETA!!…pleeeeeeease: )**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!_

_**LET ME BE ME**_

CHAPTER 8:SO SWEET

After a small dinner in the professor's office situated at the base of the Ravenclaw's tower he headed towards the entrance of the common room. He smirked as he thought again about the way the tower was divided.

The common room was situated in the middle of the tower, the students' rooms were arranged by year, the first years had the first floors, above their head of the house and the older you got the higher you were. It was very Ravenclaw-ish, it symbolized the fact that the more knowledge you gather the higher you are, the professor's chambers represented a good basis that everybody had, the way they could always depend on him and the common room represented equilibrium and equality among students.

That was not what made Harry smirk, that little thing was due to the way the rooms were divided by sex: they weren't! Well, not like the Gryffindors were…the eagles were not divided in two parts of the tower…thus, more space. Males and females had rooms next to each other with no special protective spells against the other gendre and they made a point by having the rooms mixed: boys' room next to girls' room.

A room consisted of two beds, two small desks and a delicate carpet. His room was elegantly decorated in pale blue and black. Every room had an adjacent bathroom. The extra space was used to make rooms that hosted two students. Flitwick explained that being so studious 'the ordinary Ravenclaw had to have a place where he or she could conduct individual studies'.

Ravenclaws were mostly concentrated on their studies and it was thought that by being so wise, they would not do 'unspeakable things' as the head of the house referred to normal teenage behavior. Harry smirked again. By being so wise and studious they were naïve in these matters and very curious…

Except that little loophole that he **will **take advantage of, he had to admit that it was extremely intelligent the way Hogwarts was built. He marveled in the way the house essence was reflected in each section of the castle…Gryffindors, proud, brave and united had rooms with many occupants and the tallest tower were few ventured… Slytherin, hidden, witty and cunning had the dungeons and safe rooms, appearing when nobody expected, from the shadows when the time was right, then retreating to their safe sanctuary and finally the Ravenclaws, always respecting education and wisdom, objective in most cases, had the education ladder in their tower and weren't differentiated by gender. He wondered what the badgers' house was like. Of one thing he was sure…it was…fitting.

Running his fingers over the ruff surface of the wall as he walked he thought fondly:

"_Smart, aren't you?" _

An amused and warm feeling enveloped him.

"_I am glad you agree…"_he thought as he approached the wooden owl.

Sensing nobody was around he decided to make a little experiment. Instead of giving the owl the password he just winked and smiled. As he expected, the owl moved aside and he entered the common room. What looked like half of the 6th and 7th years was currently residing there.

His thoughts reverted to the little stunt he pulled at the entrance. That little thing with the owl offered a tone of possibilities. If it was a general occurrence and he was able to gain access to all the common rooms or at least to locked doors in the castle then he had just found the safest place on earth, for him, at least. He almost felt bad for the headmaster, as he had lost all the control over Hogwarts itself. Almost.

He felt the pressure of his fellow Ravenclaws' stares growing more powerful. Honestly! He thought they would let him think! But nooooo, they just **had** to stare!

What did they want with him anyway? Did they want to know who he was? After the whole ' Mr. Potter come here' and the hat shouting Ravenclaw, it wasn't that hard. Actually it was extremely easy, even if he didn't look like himself, they saw him next to Dumbledore!

So why did they want? Then it hit him.

To him, the change happened gradually. He was aware that he was changed but he was himself .He sometimes forgot how he was before his 'blood death' as vampires called the change from human to vampire. His vampirism fit him so much that he felt more normal than ever.

Their questions were simple and could probably be summed up in: Why the changes? But he wasn't in the mood for explanations. They were **the **Ravenclaws, they should figure out by themselves. Actually that gave him an idea! But idea involved him dropping the 'dark man' image with them. Mostly. But he could work with that…

"Hello…people! " _I really need to improve on my informal vocabulary_ he thought but was glad that he got their attention…well openly now …not that they were too discrete in the first place… "As I can practically see the questions marks above your head…I won't answer your questions!" silence "Figure that out for yourselves…you are ravens, are you not?"

He smirked.

They smirked back.

He turned around.

"Dark creature?"

He turned back around. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Yes."

"So sweet!"

He and the others lifted an eyebrow.

"I just think it's cute…"

"…."

"It's cute, okay?! So…vampire?"

"Yes."

"Sooooo sweet!"

"…"

"How did you know?" asked a curious Harry.

"You're a raven, why don't you figure that out by yourself?" was the answer he got from a black-haired girl sitting in a dark corner and apparently thinking that being a vampire was sweet.

He smiled amused.

She smirked back.

"And you are…"

"Not interesting in meeting you, actually" She rose from where she sat and went up the stairs. He noticed that she had long, wavy, black hair and that she was a little plump but tall.

She was…strange. She reminded him of his friends.

He realized that the rest of the students were still looking at him... like a cat looked at a mouse. There it goes…he was to them a pretty little lab rat.

"Now wait a minute, I am not going to be your lab rat "

Confusion showed on the face of a few of them .Ah, purebloods!

"I am not some kind of an experiment!"

The confusion cleared. They're attitude though…

He needed help, somebody who they knew and could defend him. He needed a girl. He looked around…wolves…girl, cute, too blonde…wolves…girl, cute, mental…wolves…Cho…wol…wait a sec! Cho?!

He smiled shyly at her and sent an image to her brain in which he was mouthing: 'help me'. She perceived it as the reality and immediately jumped to his defense. Girls…can't live without them!

Cho got up, went to him then turned and faced the others:

"Uh, guys…just leave him alone!" she said in a sweet voice.

They looked at her then backed down.

"And don't tell anybody…promise" he whispered in her ear and smiled when she shivered.

"And please, promise you won't tell anybody!"

They seemed to be her friends and so a chorus of 'ok's followed her statement. With an inconspicuous hand movement Harry tied an oath. He was safe.

He felt a presence in the dark, by the staircase to the 5th, 6thand 7th dormitories. He turned. The 'sweet' girl, as he referred to her in his mind was there. She saw him turn, caught his eye smiled broadly, rolled her eyes and left as silently as she came. He was not safe.

His attention turned to Cho, however, as she started talking to him.

"Harry, …"

"_L.J._" he wanted to correct her but thought better and just smiled.

"Sorry for my friends and for that new girl…"

"_New girl, huh?_"

"But I know that they meant well, and that _girl_ is just …odd!" she said the word 'girl' disgusted.

He smiled. He always knew she was that type of girl, the nice and sweet girl. Always doing what was asked of her. An Asian Hermione. But they were different and he still needed her. Plus, she was a very good looking, and smart.

"Shush " he said placing a finger on her lips. He looked around. Her friends and fellow Ravenclaw were innocently minding their own business. He mentally snorted. Too innocent! But it didn't matter …he wasn't the shy kind. Not anymore.

He took her hand and headed to a blue armchair and seated her in his lap.

"Shush" he repeated, " you don't have to explain, beautiful. I understand."

Catching her looking at his lips he titled his head and kissed her. He heard a wolf whistle and deepened the kiss.

With a last thought he turned his attention to the girl in his lap.

"_Welcome to your 6__th__ year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_ "

_**A/N: That's all! And I have something else to tell you. I may have mentioned this in earlier chapters but I will mention this again! If you don't have a VERY open mind I don't think you'll like the story that much…as you can see Harry is already kissing and I think it's pretty obvious that he won't marry the girl! So, if you are like Cho, well…I don't think the story is what you are looking for…**_

_**Thank you for reading and a HUGE thank you to my reviewers [I answered your reviews, but if you didn't get the replay please tell me in your review:**_

**Dessimated Dreamer, SwiftShadow, Karone-sakura, X'andirth, JameseMalfoy, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, Criminally Insane Hermit **

_**Thank you, again, for reading! Why not review?:) REVIEW! **_


	9. fine!

_**A/N: I have finally updated! Though unforgivable as this extremely slow update may be, I hope you will continue to read this. Thank you!**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!_

_**LET ME BE ME**_

CHAPTER 9: FINE!

_**bump**_

"Ouch! Careful, will ya!"

"Sorry!" said Harry as his arm snaked around the other person's waist, supporting them.

"Well, watch where you're going next time!" the other person snapped.

"What the hell?! You have eyes don't you? Keep them open!"

"Fine!"

…

"Would you be sooo kind as to let me go? Some of us have classes!"

"What?! Oh, yeah, sorry…"

It all happened in a grand total of twenty seconds. After the person left Harry was still confused. He had woken up late and was unable to let his body adjust to the light. In his hurry out of the room he bumped into somebody. Being a vampire it was almost crucial to let his body get used to the light as his senses were overwhelmed by the sensations coming from it. The light was extremely powerful for his keen eyes and he felt like he was blindly walking towards his classes. Added to that he had an inherited trait of the vampires- born from their love for the night-to hate mornings… To put it briefly, he was not in a good mood, so when he bumped into somebody, his first instinct to protect that person ,as he knew how strong he could be, turned into anger towards the other being.

Muttering under his breath Harry made his way towards class. Slowly his mind cleared enough for him to rethink the confrontation that morning. He realized that even with his befuddled mind he should have had more control over himself. In the first place, he should have woken up earlier, no matter how difficult that was and he should have let his body "soak" into the sunlight. In the second place he should have gone to breakfast and not directly to class even though he did not need the food. This kind of behavior will help the wrong people to figure out what he was and he still wanted the element of surprise. With a promise to himself that things will change the following morning he let the matter go.

However, there were several still unanswered questions, like the identity of the person he bumped into. After a tiny bit of meditation-slash-walking-slash-avoiding walking into walls, to allow him access to the foggy memory, he realized he had run in "the sweet girl". And that in itself raised quite a few questions.

"_Why was she skipping breakfast?" _As it was quite clear that she did not have time for breakfast, but he reasoned that she probably overslept.

"_Why was she in a bad mood?" _He admitted his lack of control, but really the only reason his protectiveness was turned into anger was her snapping at him. Then again, he wasn't that happy in the mornings either and being deprived of breakfast can have this effect on a person. All considered, she **was** awfully angry and her mood only seemed to worsen when -in his confusion- his arm was still sustaining her although from the beginning it was quite unnecessary. He didn't lack modesty but knew very well that no girl nor woman ever complained of landing in his arms, so the vehement reaction caught him by surprise to say at least. Harry again reasoned that maybe she was just in a bad mood that morning or frustrated and afraid that she will be late or, hell, maybe not into guys.

"_And thirdly" _he thought as he came to the end of the shortcut and happy to see the students still outside the classroom signaling the absence of his Potions teacher _"I really have to get her name."_

Strangely enough Ravenclaws shared Potions with the Slytherin as opposed to other years when they shared with the Hufflepuff. The only reason he was taking this class, as his head of the house had announced him the evening before, was his new position in the Ravenclaw house. Apparently Snape was intrigued with by his ability to be a part of the most studious students -but mostly by the Headmaster's conviction that he could be a part of his snakes and the way the whole plan blew up in the old goat's face- and so he decided to give him another chance to understand the mysterious art of potion making.

Considering his Exceed Expectations an achievement and confident that he will manage with relative ease due to his new found confidence, Harry walked –glided- towards the group of students without a care in the world. He lent backwards using the wall opposite the classroom as a support all the while looking handsome and a tiny bit arrogant while waiting for the Professor.

He saw Draco smirk from the opposite wall and saw as he elegantly made his way towards him surrounded by his friends. He let his eyes wander trying to find the odd Ravenclaw girl but she was not a part of the whispering crowd gathered outside the door. He considered the opportunity of her not making it to class before him but that was impossible even if he had used shortcuts as it took quite a while for him to clear his head enough to remember which way he was supposed to go…

"You do remember that your girlfriend is not in the same year as us, do you?"drawled Draco referring to his obvious search of somebody.

"How come you know I have a girlfriend? I know news travel fast around here but…" Harry asked as he abandoned his search and turned to look at the blond.

"Please, it was enough time during breakfast for the whole school to know, but we actually found out from the girls over there. Honestly, if they had talked louder, the Whomping Willow would have heard!" answered Blaise for Draco.

"And why are you complaining that you had to work so little to find what's going on?" questioned Pansy as Harry tried to memorize his fellow ravenclaw gossipers but knew that their loud talking was the result of hours during class and library when they were forced to stay quiet or to whisper. There is only so much silence a teenager can endure. He was drawn from his musings by Blaise's answer:

"I'm only complaining of the quality of their screeching."

As the teenagers chuckled the door to the Potions classroom flew open and they slowly filled the room.

Being on the opposite wall the four students had to wait for everybody to enter first. That was when Harry saw a shadow untangle itself from the darkness of a corner and join the students who were entering the classroom. The shadow was hit by the dim light in the hallway and showed its true form, the "sweet" girl. His eyes widened momentarily in surprise and realization. She had been there all the time sitting on the floor, her back supported by the joining of two walls. He hadn't seen her because he didn't think he would find her in dark corners hidden from the world and the arrival of the Slytherins had deterred him in his search. _"But mostly importantly, why did she choose to sit there?"_

"**that **_**girl**_** is just …odd!"** Cho's words echoed thhrough his head. Yet, ..he knew better. He knew that even if people behaved odd, their bahaiviour was not to be put aside as though the oddness explained everything... on the contrary, it probably ment they had somethig to hide. And even if he could understand the girl's urge to hide in the darkness , he would try to understand her fully or, at least, to know if she presented a threat. As Harry brushed the door with his fingers when he entered the classroom a brief connection with Hogwarts formed.He felt that he was not the only one to deceive the Headmaster with the owl at the entrance, he was only the one who did it consciously.

„Good morning students! Today you are going to try your hand at preparing an antidote for the Confussia poison. I have no doubt that you all know the properties of that potion, but l am still going to ask, although I am terriby sorry that I have to ofend you with such a question..." Snape trailed off with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Still, he was more polite than usual. A slight tension could be felt in the silence. The substance was a lot less known than the teacher hinted. Of course, some vague information was present, but it mostly eluded them.

"Mr Dunwood, can tell me the effects and the purposes of Confussia?" came the question addressed to a confident Slytherin.

"Yes, I think I can."

„Wonderful. Then you choose a fellow student to answer. You will also judge if the answer was correct and bring further information if necessary. „

The Slytherin's eyes skimmed the classroom.

„Today Mr Dunwood, if you wish."

„I choose Draco Malfoy" was the well-thought choice of the boy. After all, the blond was supposed to be the best in that particular assembly and there were high chances for him to know the answer.

„Mr Malfoy if you wish..."

„Yes Sir, the Confussia poison acts like a Confuscious charm, befuddling the receiver thus rendering them useless. It is stronger than the charm, but it has a more general target domain. For example we can charm a person to be perfectly clear headed except for the conversation he had that morning, so we can focus the spell on a certain moment, a fact that can not be accomplished with the poison. However, while the charm depends on how powerful the caster is, the poison is either effective or a fluke. The power of the potion is, like I said, more powerful than the charm casted by an average wizard."

"Mr Dunwood?"

"I…think the answer is correct and I don't think further information is necessary."

"Mr Potter, add information to the answer or I will transfer the three of you to my second 6th year class."

Harry thought furiously, then forcefully made himself relax. No answer would come to him if he panicked ,after all even if he did not the answer right, his world would not end. Besides, he spotted a loophole in the Professor's wording so he could turn the situation in his favor if he said something, anything related to the poison. Even if it was not the answer the man was looking for, it was still information so he could not transfer them. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him, as well as a foggy memory. By the time he raised to his full height an answer was on the tip of his tongue.

" An added advantage to the potion, is that it can act to a certain person, that means that if you add to the poison a certain person's DNA , from a hair or nail or a few skin cells, even if two hundred people drink the potion, only the owner of the DNA will be confused. "

"That being said, you have the instructions on the board. Begin." Was all Snape said, his lack of criticism meaning that the black-haired teen got the answer right. "I expect more from this class than exploding cauldrons and meaningless bicker. If you display such commendable conduct you will be transferred and will have this class with the Griffindors and the Hufflepuffs. If you are originally in this class and then transfer, you have only one more chance. If you damage another cauldron or cause a disturbance in my class you will have to study Potions on your own. Though, in those circumstances, I would not advise you to take a NEWT in this field…"

The threat was all of a sudden in their faces screaming 'caution'. Nevertheless, the potion was not going to make itself and the students were forced to stop their musings in order to pay attention to the job they were doing.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading!**_

Unregistered reviewers:

AngelWolfDestiny9090: Thank you! I really can't tell you that now...soon XD. Here's the update!

_**Review!**_


End file.
